


Blurry Kiss

by koichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Oikawa know it too, Boys Kissing, I know it very well, Kiss wearing a glasses is a mistake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Everything around Oikawa was blurry and hard to see. Oikawa hated himself so much, and more Ushijima, to kissed and didn't get his glasses off.





	Blurry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My english is a shit and probably you'll find a lot of mistake here, sorry

His lips moved slowly, they were soft and warm; they were in tune with his own. Kissing his boyfriend wasn’t anything new to Oikawa, they kissed a lot, but sometimes they did it on unusual places. This kiss was happen on a public place, in a street, where somebody could see them. But it was okay, it was dark, post lighting wasn’t enough to betray them and it was late and didn’t have anyone around.

Then Oikawa felt a strong hand hold his nape, keeping him in the position Ushijima wanted. It wasn’t really necessary and Oikawa knew his boyfriend wasn’t very delicate and he loved it on him. Ushijima had not much tenderness and it wasn’t purposeful, it was just his way. And Oikawa loved it too. Ushijima’s other hand was on Oikawa’s wait, putting him next to his body and pressed Oikawa against the wall. It was a chill night and the wall behind Oikawa was pretty cold, however he had his taller and bigger and warmer boyfriend to keep him heated.

Oikawa moved away his lips for a second, he needed to breathe, all air at his lungs go away because of the kiss and he wanted continue with it, but first he needed to catch his breath. Ushijima probably did same, Oikawa heard him gasping. When he was good enough, he decided to kiss him again.

Their kiss was more intense, deeper, harder and more passionate. Oikawa rubbed his groin on Ushijima’s leg, lifted a stuffy moan escape between their lips. If they weren’t on street it would be more hot, Oikawa wanted get out his boyfriend’s pants and do what he really want to do with him. Or, maybe, for they were on street made it more hot and exciting.

“We should go home.” Ushijima whispered after finished the kiss.

Oikawa just could think how much frustrating his boyfriend could be. His plain not involved come back home and yes stay there and been fucked against the wall. But no, it wasn’t possible. Oikawa choose exactly a gentleman, someone who would give him a memorable night but in a more private place. Ushijima never would do anything indecent with him on the middle on street, sadly.

“If you say so.” Oikawa hadn’t anything more to do than agree.

When Oikawa opened his eyes, he couldn’t see anything. All was diminished; Ushijima wasn't more than a figure with form, but without details. Everything around Oikawa was blurry and hard to see. Oikawa hated himself so much, and more Ushijima, to kissed and didn't get his glasses off. He knew, he knew very well, he never, ever, could kiss someone wearing glasses. It always happens. They kissed and the next Oikawa lose the gift of sight. Oikawa growled in frustration because he couldn’t clean it. If he cleaned in his clothes it would be worst. He needed water to wash it and see again, but he hadn’t any of this.

“I can’t see.” Oikawa complained, he was pouting too. “Don’t let me here, Ushiwaka!”

“I’m by your side.” And Ushijima was there, holding Oikawa’s hand to not lose his boyfriend. “I’ll take you home, don’t worry.”

“Good!” Oikawa snorted.

Oikawa was very frustrating with himself to make this mistake. But there was a big question: How would Oikawa refuse Ushijima’s kisses? It was impossible. If had something Oikawa learned date the other man was it, he never would refuse a kiss. He needed Ushijima’s kiss more than breathe, it was essential for his life. But Oikawa was careless, he forgot an important detail and now he would pay for it.

At least he had a good boyfriend and Ushijima would take him to home, being Oikawa’s eyes for all the way. When they arrived there, he wouldn’t need his vision, or his glasses, or eyes, or whatever. It wasn’t because Oikawa knew very well their home, it was because he wanted Ushijima make him lost more than his vision.


End file.
